1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle component having an attachment mounted thereon. In particular, the vehicle component is a shaft, whereas the attachment is preferably a cam or a gearwheel. The vehicle component can likewise be an engine block, for example, whereas the attachment can be, in particular, an engine support.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, flanges, cams or gearwheels are usually mounted on the associated shaft by means of a nonpositive joint, thus allowing shear forces (resulting from torques, for example) to be transmitted between the shaft and the flange, the cams or the gearwheels. The level of shear forces which can be transmitted between the shaft and the cams or the gearwheels is decisively determined by the nonpositive joint, in particular by the mechanical friction coefficient produced by the nonpositive joint.